The invention relates to an aluminium sealing cap, especially for antibiotic, infusion and transfusion bottles. Sealing caps of said kind are already known and proposed in various forms.
Said caps are provided on their upper wall with a blanked disk or a hole closed by an auxiliary element, removable during bottle utilization in order to allow access to an underlying rubber seal which is pricked by a syringe needle.
Said known caps give no sufficient security against dust or bacteria infiltrations which may reach the rubber seal outer surface, endangering the sterilization of the syringe needle which has to perforate the rubber seal.
The removal of the blanked disk or the auxiliary element appears moreover a rather laborious operation, and is often necessary to accomplish it with the aid of a tool.
The Italian model application no. 22314 B/82 of July 2, 1982, in the name of the same applicant, CAPSULIT S.p.A., shows a sealing cap for bottles of the above mentioned kind provided with a central hole covered with a metallic foil which preferably occupies a portion of the cap upper wall and shows a projecting grip tongue in order to facilitate its removal.
A cap so shaped offers a good sealing against dust and bacteria infiltrations and appears to be easily useable.
Anyway some inconveniences were found during the bottle filling and closing in the cap fitting machines, such as jammings of the said machines, due to the presence of the tongue projecting from the metallic foil covering the caps.